


Tales from the Commonwealth (Fallout 4 Oneshots)

by KatNovella



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: The Commonwealth is both a wasteland and a home to people and creatures alike. Its history spans far back and much of it remains unknown and untold. Discover the tales of the Commonwealth... tales of romance and adventure!Most stories will feature a character whose name is up for your own interpretation with the occasional OC appearance.





	1. Perfection (Sole Survivor x Piper Wright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sole Survivor and Piper are out on a typical run in the Commonwealth when she spots a perfectly preserved pie.

**Sole Survivor's POV**  
It was just your average day in the Commonwealth, and by average I mean we took down the occasional raider gang and pack of super mutants. Piper and I were making our way to Diamond City to sell our loot and settle down for the evening. We'd been holding a conversation along the way, something about a new article in her newspaper, when suddenly all falls silent. I turn to look for her and notice she is longer by my side.

It didn't take me too long to find Piper a little ways down the road staring aimlessly at a Port-A-Diner with her hands lying flat against the glass. "Piper?" I ask. "What're you doing?" Startled, Piper turns around with a sheepish look on her face. She must've been pretty deep in thought to not have heard my footsteps behind her. I avert my attention to the Port-A-Diner behind her and notice a single, _perfectly preserved pie_. I couldn't help but grin at the mere sight of the delicious desert. She must be starving after all the action today.

I pull Piper to the side and push the button on the machine. A metal claw hovers above the pie and gently grabs the porcelain dish it sits upon. The claw gradually brings the dish to the slot and dispenses it upon my pleasure. Satisfied, I grab the dish and present it to Piper. "Wow. Thanks Blue!" She takes the pie and precedes to gobble it down as we return to our descent towards Diamond City.


	2. Risky Business (Arthur Maxson x Fem!Synth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Maxson sends a recon team to retrieve an Institute synth and, despite his teachings, begins to fall for her.

**Arthur** **Maxson's POV**  
When Proctor Quinlan first approached me with his "astounding" idea, as he called it, I thought it completely absurd. His idea went as follows: capture an Institute synth, question said synth, and use said synth against the Institute. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong. I knew at that moment it was going to be a risky plan. If we weren't prepared this could easily be a suicide mission for all involved. I deployed a recon team yesterday during noon and gave them my best wishes. I studied each of their faces as stepped off the base. Each of them wore the confident aura of a soldier despite the impending factor that they may never return.

Yet, to my surprise, I received word they returned this evening with a synth in tow. Proctor Quinlan was ecstatic and, truthfully, so was I. From what I'd heard the synth had apparently given up quite easily, which would explain why there were little to no casualties involved. Two Knights, accompanied by Proctor Quinlan, escorted the said synth to the observation deck. There was something, something about this... this _synth_ that really intrigued me to no end. In a turn of irony I found a sort of _beauty_ in this _synthetic_ organism.

"Knight Sinjin and his team found her by the old Greenetech Genetics building. Her unit designation is K4-87." Proctor Quinlan's voice snaps me out of my trance and I hesitantly nod for him to continue. "Although she came willingly on her own accord she insists that she cannot disclose any information regarding the Institute." I make eye contact with her and decide to speak with her myself. "K4-87, was it? Why is it you refuse to disclose such integral information? Are you withholding anything of key interest?" Her expression remains indifferent as she begins to speak. "Elder Maxson, I do not wish to strike conflict with your men. I have nothing to hide and couldn't release such information as much as I'd like to." Her voice drew me aback. Simply the mere taste of honey couldn't compare to the sound of her voice.

How could a _synth_ have such an effect on me? "Why might that be?" I counter. "The Institute has, what I assume to be, some sort of fail-safe implanted into us synths. I cannot remember anything." I can't help but frown at her statement. A fail-safe? They must've done something when they lost communication with her. "Elder Maxson, I propose we dissect the synth. Perhaps we could find out the Institute's secrets." Proctor Quinlan suggests. I notice K4-87's eyes widen as each word leaves his mouth. The idea never came to mind but I suppose it was inevitable. What was I thinking? Synths aren't human. They were created in a cold, dark lab unlike the rest of us. However, why does this _synth_ in particular seem to draw me in? "That won't be necessary Proctor. K4-87?" She turns to look at me with hope filled eyes. "Welcome to the Brotherhood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter while I was replaying the mission "Blind Betrayal."


	3. Dogmeat, Come Home (Dogmeat x Sole Survivor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic/Non-Romance

**Sole Survivor's POV**  
Exhausted and filthy, I trudged on towards Sanctuary in hopes of getting a good night's rest. As I made it to the entrance I began to whistle for my faithful companion, a beautiful German Shepherd, Dogmeat. I continued to call for him until Preston approached me. "General, I'm afraid to you inform but," he sighs. "Dogmeat is missing."

Those three words.

Dogmeat is missing? How did this happen? I must've been so caught up in fighting the Institute and assisting surrounding settlements that I completely forgot about him. He must've thought I was never coming back for him or got lost while searching for me. Nevertheless, I had to find him. "Alright, Thank you Preston." Preston looked concerned but nodded before he continued patrolling the neighborhood. I let out a heavy sigh as I turned around to begin my search for my companion.

_Dogmeat, now I know I was wrong_   
_I messed up and now you're gone_   
_Dogmeat, I'm sorry I neglected you_   
_Oh, I never expected you to run away_   
_And leave me feeling this empty_   
_Your bark right now would sound like music to me_   
_Please come home 'cause I miss you, Dogmeat_

My mind continued to wander and with each step my anxiety felt heavier and heavier. Where could he be? How could I leave him alone for so long?

_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_

How could I have been so ignorant? I practically abandoned him and after all he's done for me.

_Dogmeat, can't you see I was blind?_   
_I'll do anything to change your mind_   
_More than a pet, you're my best friend_   
_Too cool to forget, come back 'cause we are family_   
_And forgive me for making you wanna roam_   
_And now, my heart is beating like the saddest metronome_   
_Somewhere I hope you're reading my latest three-word poem_

If it weren't for him I wouldn't have ever found Kellogg or the Institute for that matter. Finding Shaun was made possible all because of him. He's more than just a dog. Dogmeat's my best friend.

_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, come home_   
_Dogmeat, won't you come home?_

My feet make an abrupt stop near the entrance of Red Rocket. Slowly I make my way into the garage and set on a lone chair in the corner. What am I gonna do? He could be anywhere by now. I place my head in my hands and continue to ponder his whereabouts when...

_Bark!_

"Dogmeat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of course is inspired by "Gary's Song" from Spongebob Squarepants.


	4. Prince Charming (Paladin Danse x Flirty!SS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle at the Cambridge Police Station, the Sole Survivor and Paladin Danse make their way to ArcJet Systems to retrieve a deep range transmitter.

**Sole Survivor's POV**  
When I'd overheard the distress signal coming from the old Cambridge Police Station I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I'd thought it was the typical settlement in distress who needed a helping hand. I arrived at the police station just in the nick of time and helped take out each and every last ghoul. "We appreciate the assistance, civilian. But what's your business here?" A man wearing a suit power armor approaches me. He looks intimidating yet strikingly handsome.

"Just thought I'd drop by after hearing that distress signal. Thought I'd save the dame if you will?" I smirk and by the expression on his face I can tell he's not amused. "Right. Who're you? Are you from a nearby settlement?" He asks.  He seems awfully suspicious, which tells me I better play my cards right. "I'm from Vault 111 just over by Sanctuary Hills."

His eyes widen as he's taken aback from answer. Something tells me he doesn't know many of my kind. "You're a Vault Dweller? That's pretty commendable for you to admit such a thing. I appreciate it. Sorry if I may seem suspicious. We've been under constant fire since our arrival so I've been forced to take extra precautions. We could always use a extra gun by our side if you are willing." I think I'm starting to like where this is going. I should probably gather more information before I start decision making. "I'd be happy to help as long I can get some more intel." He grins politely and seems to become more relaxed.

"Fair enough. I'm Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel. Surely you've heard of us?" Brotherhood of Steel, composed mostly of the descendants of those with high-ranking military experience. They're quite impressive. "Yes, actually I have. Big fan, respectable organization." Danse smiles. "I'm glad you see it that way." I reload my pistol as he begins to make his way into the station. "Alright, Charming. What's the first order of business?" I could've sworn his cheeks flushed red for a moment there but it could just be the chems messing with me. "Charming? Nevermind. I'm going to introduce you to Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. We'll discuss our mission inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by OpalPrime on Wattpad.


	5. Who Are You? (Hancock x Neighborhood Watch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of the Neighborhood Watch is outraged by organized crime in Goodneighbor, resulting in the murder of multiple drifters, and decides to consult the mayor.

******Sole Survivor's POV**  
I've always admired Hancock and everything he's accomplished. All he's ever wanted was to find somewhere he could fit in and for others to be able to do the same. However, time and time again I see the worst in his views of how a community should be managed. I know he's got the best intentions in mind but I don't think he realizes just how dangerous Goodneighbor is. It's not far as bad as it was when Vic was in power but I can't help but feel Goodneighbor is being deprived of its true potential. I patrol the streets of Goodneighbor day and night with the town's safety as my highest priority in mind while Hancock's too busy getting high off chems and giving the occasional speech over the Institute. I truly believe he's trying to run away from his problems. I don't have the slightest idea who exactly he is... and I don't think he knows either.

Deciding that I couldn't wait any longer to voice my opinion, I headed over to the Old State House to have a discussion with Hancock about the recent crime activity in Goodneighbor. I walked up the spiraling staircase, not without the occasional glance from my fellow colleagues, until I finally made it to Hancock's living room. "Huh, what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Fahrenheit gives me an inquisitive glare as I enter the room. She's the leader of the Neighborhood Watch and always seems to have an intimidating aura around her. Probably the best seeing as she's Hancock's bodyguard. "Yes, I apologize but I'd like to speak Mayor Hancock." Hancock spins around and notices Fahrenheit burning holes into the back of my head. "Fahrenheit, why don't you go check on the drifters upstairs? Take 'em a few chems would ya?" Fahrenheit nods and leaves the room, but not before giving one last glance and she glides up the stairs.

"Hey I've seen you around. You're on the Neighborhood Watch, right? Don't think we've ever had time to chat before. So, what's on your mind?" I swallow hard and can't help but feel nervous. I'd had it all planned out in my head but now that I'm actually here I just can't seem to find the words. I'll just have to try and say what comes to mind. Shouldn't be too hard... right? "Listen, Mayor Hancock." Hancock raises his hand to interrupt. "Skip the formalities, Hancock's fine. Please continue." I clear my throat and start again. "Listen, Hancock. This really isn't easy for me to say but during my time on the Neighborhood Watch I've seen a significant rise in crime in Goodneighbor. Just yesterday, I found a drifter dead in the back alley behind Hotel Rexford."

Hancock looks at me intently and says, "What're you trying to say?"  I feel a gust of confidence rush through me as I say, "If you really deeply care about well-being of the citizens of Goodneighbor then we need you to take on a little more authority." Hancock looks around the room seeming to be deep in thought. "Jeez, tell me how you really feel. But... I think I get what you're saying. I get it I can be ignorant at times and I really appreciate you coming all the way up here to tell me that. Takes guts and not a lot of people can handle all of this." Hancock takes a moment to motion to himself as I let out a sigh of relief. "Meet me at The Third Rail this evening. We'll discuss more about the future of Goodneighbor there... and get a little better acquainted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for this chapter after watching Oxhorn's character profile of Hancock. He's a very unique character and fun to have around. Artwork above is by endrae on DeviantArt.


	6. Young at Heart (Synth!Shaun x Nat Wright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sole Survivor brings Shaun to Diamond City where he is finally introduced to Piper's sister, Nat Wright.

**Shaun's POV**  
I couldn't believe it! We were finally in Diamond City! I was so excited to finally leave home for awhile. Don't get me wrong it is nice there, but it's also pretty awesome being able to explore the Commonwealth more. There's just so much to see and plenty of useful parts lying around for me to use. I ran to Piper's side as soon as I saw her standing outside Publick Occurrences. She has her own newspaper that she distributes to keep citizens well-informed about the Commonwealth. Maybe someday I'll be able to have my own interview with her. How cool would that be? "Don't worry about it, Blue. I'll take it from here. Come on, Shaun." Piper punches my arm playfully and leads me inside. Her house is pretty cozy. There's plenty of room to relax and take a break from the outside world. "So, what do you think kiddo?" Piper turns with a wide grin on her face. "I like it here." She chuckles and turns back around. "Hey Nat! We have a guest here!" A cute, young girl with short brown hair and matching eyes enters the living space with a smile that matches her sister's. "Shaun, this is my sister Nat. Nat, this is Shaun." Piper introduces us as Nat walks closer with curiosity visible in her eyes. _"How do you feel about the press?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute idea I had for awhile. There's a line of dialogue where Shaun says he would like to meet Piper's sister so I knew I just had to write a chapter about it. Artwork is by goofygrace on Tumblr.


	7. Stole My Heart (MacCready x Fem!SS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready reminisces about meeting the Sole Survivor at The Third Rail and informs her of his true feelings.

**MacCready's POV**  
I stand just outside an old, tattered home in Sanctuary. _Her_ home. My hand is poised just in front of the door and I can't help but find myself reminiscing about the past. My mind ponders across a particular memory... the day we first met. Like any other day, I found myself drinking away my sorrows at The Third Rail in Goodneighbor. I was down on my luck as I couldn't find any work and the Gunners were still after me. I'd been lazing about in the back room when they, Barnes and Winlock, approached me. They gave me the usual rundown in an attempt to ward me off but I think they knew I was much too stubborn to actually heed their warnings. It's not my fault I'm way more efficient towards my client's needs.

It wasn't till they finally left that I noticed _her_ approaching me. She was perfect in every way and for the first time in my life I was speechless. She surprised me in more ways than I could even imagine. This woman listened to me, a complete stranger, and accepted me for who I was. I'm no hero, just another mercenary looking for an honest buck. It wasn't until after she helped me retrieve a cure for my son that I realized something... _I loved her._ Finally, I gathered the courage and proceed to knock on her door.

_Knock! Knock!_

Within seconds the door swung open and I was greeted by the love of my life. "MacCready? What's up? Is something wrong?" She asked. My hands shook as I presented her a heart-shaped box filled to the brim with fusion cores and a whole assortment of ammunition. "I made this for you out of appreciation for all you've done for me. I'm no hero and I'll certainly never be as good a man as your husband but-" I pause as I feel her arms wrap around me. _"I love you too, Robert."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MacCready's one of my favorite companions in the game so I knew I had to dedicate a chapter to him at some point. This chapter, of course, is inspired by the artwork above by XGingerWR on DeviantArt.


	8. For Science (Jack Cabot x Fem!Assistant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Cabot sends his loyal friend, Edward Deegan, in search of an admirable assistant. Who he returns with is not who Jack was expecting...

**Jack Cabot's POV**  
After working on this experiment for so long I found myself feeling hopeless most days. I just couldn't seem to find the breakthrough I was looking for and knew I needed a second opinion from a like-minded individual. So, I sent Edward out into the Commonwealth with the task of finding me a worthy assistant, preferably with a background in science. I needed someone with experience that could hopefully find what I'd been missing all along. It has to be right there in front of me. Give or take two or three centuries I supposed I lost my thought process along with the Great War.

_"I think you'll like it here. The boss is a little eccentric at times but he's in no means crazy."_

I hear Edward's voice and pair of footsteps just as the door opens to my home. I dust myself off and mentally prepare myself to meet our new guest. "I'm sure there won't be an issue. This place is awfully grand. It's a nice change from that old, rusty shed." She giggled.

Wait! _She?_ I freeze upon hearing her melodic voice. This scenario never once crossed my mind. How foolish of me! "Jack! The new gal is here." Edward announces from downstairs. I gulp and nervously descend down the stairs to greet my new assistant. We make eye contact as I approach and her presence only causes me to become more nervous. She was beautiful and held a confident posture. Hesitantly, I cleared my throat and shake her hand.

"My name is Jack. Welcome to Cabot House."

"Pleased to meet you, Jack. Edward here told me that you were hiring?"

"Oh, yes! Of course." I gesture to sofa and we both take a seat. "Might I ask what your background like?"

"I was one of the doctors at a local settlement. Although, I would dabble in my own personal experiments on the side." She replies. I feel my heart leap into my throat as I remember my next question. The question that I ask all of my new employees.

 _"Do you believe there is other intelligent life in the universe?"_ I look to her expectantly awaiting her answer. I feel my heart rate begin to rise with each passing second as she contemplates her next answer.

"The universe is a massive place filled with infinite planets, stars, and galaxies. I'd be lying if I said I didn't believe there was something out there far beyond our comprehension."

_I think I'm in love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Secret of Cabot House is such an interesting quest, one of the best quests in Fallout 4 in my opinion, I thought I'd make a chapter for Jack Cabot. The artwork is by kanatariaaaa on Tumblr.


	9. Sunglasses at Night (Deacon x Fem!SS) [Songfic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon, one of the Railroad's top agents, catches wind of the Sole Survivor and decides to keep a close eye on her.

**Deacon's POV**  
I've always kept my past under lock and key. Sometimes I'm not sure if it's to protect my identity or because I'm too ashamed to admit my own past in its truth. There was only ever one person who managed to break past the walls I had so diligently built, and that person was a woman named Barbara. She was beautiful, understanding, and perfect in every way. However, just as this world giveth it taketh away. I thought I'd never meet someone as wonderful as her ever again...

_I was wrong._

_I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_So I can so I can_   
_Watch you weave then breathe your story lines_   
_And I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_So I can so I can_   
_Keep track of the visions in my eyes_

She first caught my eye as I was patrolling the Commonwealth disguised as your typical drifter. I knew from the moment I saw her she was special. Something about her stood out from anyone I had ever laid eyes upon in the Commonwealth. It all seemed so strange but I couldn't deny this feeling I had felt as my eyes gazed upon her.

_While she's deceiving me_   
_It cuts my security has_   
_She got control of me_   
_I turn to her and say_

I just knew I couldn't lose track of this mystery woman so I followed her throughout her journey. As unsettling as it sounds I felt it was duty to collect intel and try to lead her in the right direction. Throughout everywhere she went I followed and throughout everything she did I continued to be amazed.

_Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades oh no_   
_Don't masquerade with the guy in shades oh no_   
_I can't believe it!_   
_'Cause you got it made with the guy in shades oh no_

She held herself well in a fight and never seems to lose determination. Fueled by the search for her missing son, she traveled all across the Commonwealth in search of answers. It all seemed to point to the one organization everyone feared the most, The Institute.

_And I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_So I can so I can_   
_Forget my name while you collect your claim_   
_And I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_So I can so I can_   
_See the light that's right before my eyes_

The journey to Diamond City was but a walk in the park, rescuing the synth detective like taking candy from a baby, and taking down Kellogg was only but mere child's play to her.

_While she's deceiving me_   
_She cuts my security_   
_Has she got control of me_   
_I turn to her and say_

Just when she thought all hope was lost Goodneighbor became her beacon of hope. The trail of breadcrumbs continued to lead her into the Glowing Sea until she'd finally managed to single-handedly take down a Courser and track down the location of Railroad HQ. 

_Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades oh no_   
_Don't masquerade with the guy in shades oh no_   
_I can't believe it!_   
_'Cause you got it made with the guy in shades oh no_   
_'Cause you got it made with the guy in shades oh no_

"I didn't know we're having a party. Where's my invitation? Oh, I see you invited the Courser-killer. Nice." I make my appearance just in time to see the infamous woman of the hour standing just before us, at gunpoint more or less. "Deacon, you're late. You're saying this intruder actually killed a Courser? Single-handedly? That'd give even Glory a run for her money." scoffs Desdemona.

"News flash, boss. This lady is kind of a big deal. She killed a Courser, Dez. We have to let her in. There's no way she could be working for the Institute." I defend. "Very well. We're letting you into our headquarters. We'll discuss more inside." She makes her exit and I make my much anticipated approach towards the famed Courser-killer and new Railroad recruit.

_Oh I say I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_I say it to you now_   
_I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_I cry to you_   
_I wear my sunglasses at night_   
_I wear my sunglasses at night_

_"Hey there. We having fun yet? Name's Deacon, big fan."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by "Sunglasses at Night" by Corey Hart. I don't think I really need to explain why this song makes me think of Deacon, but this song popped into my head one day and it instantly reminded me of him. The artwork above is by Shaidis on DeviantArt.


	10. The Only Cure (Brian Virgil x Institute Scientist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Institute's brutal annihilation, one scientist manages to escape and make their way to help their past colleague in the Glowing Sea.

**Institute Scientist** **'s** **POV**  
I couldn't believe it. I'd replayed the events that transpired within the last week and I still couldn't believe it. It was all just so surreal that it couldn't possibly be real, right? Wrong. I'd been trying to convince myself this was all just some sick nightmare ever since I managed to safely escape the Institute. Father's own flesh and blood was the cause behind the Institute's downfall. They were pulling strings in the background. I should've known better than to trust them after the stunt they pulled at Bunker Hill, but Father was adamant they could be trusted. Now he's dead. They're all dead because of one simple mistake. I'm all that's left. I slump down against an old, metal shed while clenching a small vial in my right hand. This was the cure Virgil needed.

He and I worked together in the Bioscience division before he fled to the Glowing Sea. I'd just recently managed to make contact with him and all I could do was pray he was still alive. I knew venturing out into the Glowing Sea was a death wish but I had to find Virgil. He's all I have left in this cruel world. I sifted through the rubble of a few nearby houses and buildings and managed to find enough RadAway to get me through my journey. I reloaded my pistol and began my descent into the treacherous Glowing Sea.

By the time I reached Virgil's hideout I was beyond worse for wear. My lab coat was riddled with holes and blood stains and my forehead was layered with a thick coat of sweat and dirt. I'd managed to sneak past a Deathclaw only to get chased by a swarm of Radscorpians until I came across a friendly, yet strange group of people who led me in the right direction.

Cautiously, I entered the cave to be greeted by the sight of two throughly-placed turrets guarding the entrance. "H-hello? Virgil?" I call out as I make my way further into the rocky cave. "Who's there?" A deep voice answers and as I edge further into the opening I'm greeted by a tall, peculiar-looking super mutant. "Virgil?" I ask. "No way! It's you it really is you! I never thought I'd see you again." He cheers. "Please take a seat, you must be exhausted." I plop down in a nearby chair and let out a heavy sigh as I realize I'll have to relive the tragedy the Institute endured. "Virgil, I really am happy to see you again but there's something I have to tell you." He looks at me expectantly and gives me his full attention. "The Institute is gone. Everyone's gone." Tears threatened to fall as I finally came to the realization that they really are _gone._ "What? This is terrible. I'm..." He sighs. "I'm so sorry. I'm... at a loss for words."

I wipe away my tears and reach into my pocket for the vial containing the serum. "H-here," I croak. "It's the serum you needed." I hold it out to him, his eyes transfixed in both pure melancholy and disbelief. Virgil reaches out and collects the vial from my trembling form. "Thank you..." He whispers. "Listen, I really appreciate you going through all the trouble to deliver this. You have my gratitude." Virgil gives me a gentle smile and I smile in return. "Why don't you and I leave this place together? I mean, you no longer have a reason to hide anymore and you won't have to be alone." I suggest, hope welling up inside of me that he would accept my request. Virgil's grin widens in response.

_"I'd like that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I kinda wish Virgil had more involvement in the plot of Fallout 4. He's an interesting character with a lot of potential. The artwork above is by needlesslycryptic on Tumblr.


	11. Radstorm (Hancock x Fem!Child of Atom x Nate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock takes in a young woman raised by the Children of Atom and she just so happens to catch the eye of a certain vault dweller.

**Third-Person POV**  
It had been a typical day in Goodneighbor when Nate decided to drop by and visit his favorite ghoul. He hadn't searched for long as he rounded a corner and spotted him just outside of The Third Rail. Hancock leaned against the brickwork, cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, and gaze focused dead ahead. Nate followed his gaze to a young woman who looked up to the sky in anticipation as thunder began to rumble in the sky. "What's the story with her, Hancock?" asked Nate as he stared onwards at the young woman basking in the rain of a radiation storm. "The usual. Raised by Children of Atom, immunity to radiation, you know." answered the ghoul mayor.

"Get real, Hancock. By no means is that usual. Sure is pretty though for a Child of Atom." Nate's gaze never once left the young woman dancing among the the streets of Goodneighbor. "Don't be getting any crazy ideas now. I won't have you getting her killed." Hancock shot a glare at the vault-suited man. "Sounds to me like you're jealous." Nate chuckled. The ghoul mayor's glare intensified. "She's one of a kind and she's under my care. You saw what happened to Finn. Don't want to upset your good ol' mayor do ya?" Nate visibly shivered in fear. "Fair point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter. I'll be releasing a longer one very soon. This is just an idea I've had for a while. The artwork is by KimberlySwan on DeviantArt.


	12. Different (Nick Valentine x Fem!Vault 81 Dweller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sole Survivor and Nick Valentine venture into Vault 81 where they happen to attract the attention of a certain vault dweller.

**Vault 81 Dweller's POV**  
It was just the typical, boring day in Vault 81. I'd wake up every morning, put on a clean vault suit, tidy up a bit, and get to my assigned task for the day. I usually worked with Horatio in the barbershop and would run the occasional errand for Maria Summerset in the cafeteria. It's a simple life, but at least we're safe. However, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit curious about the Commonwealth outside. The only life I've ever known was in this vault. Was it really as dangerous as everyone stressed it to be?

I was currently heading towards the cafeteria to eat a quick breakfast when I suddenly became startled by the sound of the vault door disengaging. Perhaps another caravan wishing to trade? Most were pretty friendly but I despised the judgemental looks they gave. With a light sigh and a heavy heart I continued my journey to indulge myself with food. "Good morning," greeted Maria. "Did you hear the vault door? Seems we got visitors, huh?" I nodded and continued to place food upon my plate. "Seems like it. Probably just the typical caravan." I answer. "Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, enjoy your meal." She smiles and goes back to wiping down the spotless countertop.

Just as I was about to enjoy a delicious box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, I could hear the obnoxious voices of several residents spouting offensive comments. I draw my attention to the atrium and my eyes immediately settle upon two figures. A strange man in a blue vault suit looked around with lingering eyes and his companion was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The other man was a synth dressed in your typical detective attire. I couldn't believe my eyes. A real, live synth in Vault 81? What were they doing here?

"What the hell is that _thing_ doing here?" spat one of the male residents. "That what your parents used to say to you?" The synth spat back. He's witty too? Impressive. I decide to approach the two gentlemen and manage to weave my way through the small, lingering crowd. "Welcome to Vault 81. Sorry about all the rude remarks. Apparently, while some of us grew up in the safety of the vault, we also neglected to learn proper manners." I shake their hands and they introduce themselves as Nate and Nick Valentine. I couldn't deny my ever-growing curiosity for the synth detective standing before me. "Nick Valentine? As in the detective from Diamond City?" I asked. "The one and only." He smiles. "Hey, would you mind giving my friend and I the grand tour of this place?" I smile widely and latch my arm with his own.

_"It'd be my pleasure, Mr. Valentine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the idea for this chapter for quite a while now. Knew I had to make one for Nick 'cause he's too amazing. Artwork is by inSOLense on DeviantArt.


	13. Let's Go Sunning (Edward Deegan x Fem!Singer) [Songfic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Deegan develops an interest in one of the singers at The Third Rail.

**Third-Person POV**  
It was the typical evening in Goodneighbor. Neighborhood Watch patrolled the streets littered with drifters and chem junkies of the like. Many others took to spending their caps at The Third Rail, the hippest joint in all of Goodneighbor. Magnolia, clad in her typical red, sequin dress, descended the stage and took a seat next her colleague.

"You're up, sweetheart." She gives the young woman an encouraging pat on the back as she swiftly slides into her seat. "You're kidding? This is the fifth time tonight. I've never been requested this much. It's usually just you. You're so talented and all." Her head drops to the bottle of Nuka-Cola placed in front of her. "Hey don't sell yourself short, honey. You're one of the most talented people I know. Now get on up there. Wouldn't want to disappoint your secret admirer, would we?" Magnolia winks and turns to place her order with Whitechapel Charlie. 'Secret admirer?' She thought. 'That would certainly explain the influx of requests in the past week.'

The young woman, eventually, swallows her pride and ventures towards the stage. All eyes were on her as she smooths out her sequin dress and hesitantly grasps the microphone in front of her. Suddenly, the music sparks to life and she begins to sing.

_Let's go sunning_   
_It's so good for you_   
_Let's go sunning_   
_Beneath the sky of blue_   
_Greet the sun every morn_   
_Feel as free and happy as the day you were born_

Her eyes glide across the room, striving to find any clue to who this "secret admirer" could be. She knew there were many frequent guests but there had to be something that set them apart, right?

_Let's go native_   
_Sun your cares away_   
_Be creative_   
_Learn to live and play_   
_Pretty flowers need the sun_   
_This applies to everyone_

She eagerly scans the crowd once again. Nothing. Just the sight of onlookers tapping their feet and drowning themselves in booze.

_Life's worth living_   
_When nature's giving_   
_Happiness to everyone_   
_So let's go sunning_

Across the room, a ghoul, Edward Deegan, sits relishing in the voice of the young woman. Her voice brought him back to the pre-war era, back to when things were easier. He always enjoyed his time with the Cabot family but he couldn't deny his desires to get away every once in awhile. _She_ was his escape.

_Let's go native_   
_Sun your cares away_   
_Be creative_   
_Learn to live and play_   
_Pretty flowers need the sun_   
_This applies to everyone_

Magnolia turns to Edward and gently nudges him in the side. "You should go talk to her." He shrugs and traces his finger around the top of his glass. "I don't know. I'm a ghoul and she's... _her_. It'll never work." Magnolia scowls and deviates a plan. She didn't want to intervene, but she knew it was the only way.

_Life's worth living_   
_When nature's giving_   
_Happiness to everyone_   
_So let's go sunning_

The song comes to a crisp conclusion. Sounds of applause boom throughout the room as she departs the stage. Magnolia gives Edward a gentle push and, before he can refrain, he's face to face with _her._ "Hello, do I know you?" She grins. He clears his throat. "Edward Deegan. I've been admiring you from afar. Thought I'd take a break from all the sunning." Edward gestures towards himself and smirks as he gains a chuckle from the young woman. "Far enough." She smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing a chapter for Jack Cabot, I thought Edward Deegan deserved one too. The song is "Let's Go Sunning" by Jack Shaindlin, a throwback to Fallout 3! Artwork above is by illestluminati on Tumblr.


End file.
